Pages
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: AU. Read through Xion Roulette's last words as we flip through her diary with only 100 pages marking her last 100 days left to live. She has only one wish. Do you think you can manage it? For XIIIXV's "100 Theme Challenge". ::ON OFFICIAL HIATUS::
1. Diary entry :2

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme I. :_**_Birth_

**_Diary Entry :_**2

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary. (I finally settled on that type of greeting to you. Also, sorry if you're a boy reading this and it bothers you for me to call you "Miss." Though it serves you right for intruding on my personal space.)_

_I guess I should begin with telling you the type of cancer I have, why I have it, how long I've had it for, and the effect it has on me._

_Well, to start off, I have Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (epic name, I know, but, man, try saying that 10 times fast). And, to save my already weak hand from suffering from writing cramps, I shall call my disease either just plain leukemia, A.L.L., or cancer. Either way, they all mean the same thing, right? Right._

_Anyways, my never-ending story I should say all began when I was born. Or, rather, before I was born. Before I was even thought of._

_You see, my grandmother is Japanese and has lived in Japan for most of her life. So, on the day when the American government dropped an atomic bomb in Hiroshima, it was the day my grandmother walked through fire and didn't get burned—the day she became a survivor. A fighter. A warrior. Now, if only the miracle of her survival was the result of her being immortal, then all of my problems would be fixed. But, sadly, no. Life's just not that easy. Unfortunately, with every accomplishment, or, in this case, survival, there are always new challenges to face. Almost like a chain reaction._

_Long story short, she was diagnosed with cancer—a special type of cancer usually only found in the survivors of the A-bomb. In the heat of the moment of knowing that she was going to die sooner than later, my grandmother decided to move to France, married a French man, adopted his last name, "Roulette," and had a son (my dad), dying soon after she gave birth to him._

_My dad didn't have cancer, but after he had a son with my mom, they had a daughter (me) and both found out years later that they're daughter had a fatal cancer that was somehow maybe inherited from her grandmother. The leukemia skipped a generation. At the age of 15, his daughter (still me) was said to only have 127 days to live. (Today is now day 2 of the _100-day_ countdown.)_

_Of course, I'm leaving out a decent chunk of the details of all the major events and what happened in between, and I probably would explain them, among other things, to you, but, I'm running out of paper and I don't want to have to write on the back page like I did my last entry. So, I'll save those backstories and reflections and "Woe is me" moments for another day._

_But, right now, I will just quit while I'm ahead and sign off._

_And remember not to forget our promise, okay? I want to turn my 100 days into 100 _**centuries **_if possible._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Each of these diary entries are all going to be mixed and matched and ordered according to the themes. So, there is no chronological order that they will follow.

A/N: I know, I know. The LAST thing I should be doing is starting a 100-theme challenge, considering I hate doing delayed updates and I hate having too many things on my plate, but I REALLY like this idea and it's all I've been really thinking about for the past week. And that's saying something. I have the attention span of a slice of bread :(

At first, I didn't want to make Xion the main character, 'cause it seems like all my stories with her in it are sad, but then I decided against a different character because the plot just makes more since for it to be about her, to be honest.

Well, Fireflies, I hope you guys enjoy this really big challenge! Be sure to stay strong.

Responses of any kind are **_always_** recognized, thanked, and appreciated!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	2. Diary entry :99

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme II. _**_:Colors_

**_Diary Entry _**_:99_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary. . ._

_If you see any ink smudges on the here, it's because Sora's tears might end up soaking the paper. I've lost all the use in my arms and hands, so he has to wri e this entry for me. He s been doing so much for me lately. I real ly hope that I 'll be able to repay him b a**c**k. . ._

_You know that ancient Japanese legend, if you fold one thousand origami paper cranes, then one wish will be granted to you by a crane? Well, Sora did just that._

_He made me one thousand cranes. If only to give me hope of one last de at h wish._

_He tells me each and every color is diffferent._

_And that, even though it took him months of searching for one thousand different colors, he'd gladly do it again just to see me sm ile for one more day. To live free **l**ly for one more day._

_I told him he could. My expiration date isn't until tomorrow. Even if my body is fairly weak, I know I will keep going on strong. Even if I lose all feeling in my fac I wil se e to it tht I will smile to the end. swear i t by t he color s of thse crnes._

_Oh, Sora. . .don't cry. Your tears are smudging the letters on the paper. There's no need to cry, anyways. 'Member? I'm gonna be in a better place. . . .So don't cry, you've done enough of that already._

_Well, I gu esss ths is the tim e for m y secon -to-last sign of ._

_I hope you' ll still rmember our prmi se, even aft er all this time._

_ i ni ng offf, the e one a nd only,_

**_Xi n_**

* * *

Ooo. A cliffhanger. ;)

I don't know why, but when I do challenges, I like to update early in the morning.

musicbox's will: Well, thank you then! And... Did you mean you hope that I _don't_ become one of those authors who stop updating lol? If you did, then don't worry, I won't! But I might have some delayed updates, is all._  
_

I'll see you guys later! Happy MLK day!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	3. Diary entry :70

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme III. _**_:Friends_

**_Diary entry _**_:70_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_I can't believe it's taken me this long to really talk about my brother—Sora! The reason why I'm mentioning him on this day in particular, is because he brought my friends to visit me, all the way out in this German hospice! I thought I'd never see them again once they moved me here, but here they are. They said they're gonna be here in Germany until. . .the end._

_But, yeah, anyways, I swear, Sora is a really wonderful brother. He's the one that makes this all worth the while. I should build a shrine to him. No kidding._

_Well, I gotta go. Now. Because me and my friends need to catch up some more. But I'll see you later!_

_That promise is still intact, right?_

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Fairly short entry today, huh? (But this was kind of dedicated to my big bro. He just turned 18 yesterday c: )

musicbox's will: Yeah. It was such a sad ending...

Mirae-no-sekai: Yeah, you get to _almost_ see the beginning and end. But diary entries 1 and 100 are missing ;). And thank you!

OmegaStarShooter14: Thanks! And aw, don't cry. :( Thanks again, though! :D

Thank you _OmegaStarShooter14 _and _Otherguy14_ for your alerts!

I hope these mixed chapters don't confuse anyone. If so, then it should be cleared up sooner than later! Don't worry. I gotta plan. I have most of the chapters mapped out already! :)

Stay strong, Fires of the Fly variety! Stay strong.

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	4. Diary entry :68

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme IV. _**_:Laughter_

**_Diary entry _**_:68_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_They say that laughing is a universal language that everyone can understand._

_There's no race, culture, gender, religion, or sexual orientation that doesn't laugh or can't relate to laughter._

_Which is why I can't understand this doctor I have. You know how adults always laugh at corny jokes that REALLY AREN'T FUNNY? Well, this doctor doesn't do that. Either he is really stressed the fuck out, or he has one of the largest non-sense-of-humor poles stuck up his ass I have ever witnessed. Sorry for my bit of heavy language, but I'm serious! This "man" (I like to think of him as an alien) doesn't laugh, smile, or even try to give off some type of positive energy when he checks up on me, or gives me any new news about my health._

_I mean, I'm DYING here. In a hospice. All the way out in Germany. The least you could do is try to be the least bit of encouraging._

_I dunno, maybe I'm really just ticked off over the fact that I probably won't ever see my friends again. It really has been getting to me._

_*Sigh* I guess I'll just sign off for now. If I keep dwelling on the thought for too long then it'll lead to a depressed me. And believe me, a depressed me, is a me that you'll never want to see me write/talk about, you feel me?_

_Ha, okay I'll stop._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**__****_Xion Roulette_**  


* * *

So... Um... Yeah. We learned why Xion was so happy to see her friends!

musicbox's will: Thanks! And, oh, haha, yeah I saw through your typo. And it's okay. :)

Thank you _Otherguy14_ for the alert!

I'll see you Fireflies later. Stay strong!|

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	5. Diary entry :3

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme V. _**_:Sadness_

**_Diary entry _**_:3_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_So, yeah… I'm gonna tell you more about my story today. Mainly the day when I got diagnosed with leukemia._

_I remember just like it was a month ago._

_That day. . .Man, it was during such a bummer day in my life, too._

_One, my dad and mom had gotten into a really big fight; what they were fighting over is still a blur to me. It was probably over something stupid, though. Any fight isn't worth fighting if you have to hurt someone else. (My dad should've understood this first hand after have knowing about my grandmother.) Two, I had sprained my ankle just a few days before. I could walk without crutches, but my foot really, REALLY hurt when I applied pressure to it! Three, I had failed my final P.E. exam at school (even though I had a sprained ankle! Between you and me, my gym teacher is a bitch. I hope she's happy. . .). This leads me to number four of that day:_

_How I collapsed._

_I had attempted to run the laps that were being ordered to run anyways, but my stamina has never been the greatest. Before I knew it, I had fallen to the ground and couldn't move. I'm guessing I passed out because when I was on the ground, I blinked and had suddenly appeared hooked up to a machine inside of a hospital._

_It truly was a sad day. I hated it. :(_

_Until tomorrow, my precious diary._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Don't worry. I'm getting T, D, DD, K, T, or P updated today too. :)

musicbox's will: I would be pissed if I did!

XIIIXV: It's okay, review when you can! Don't feel bad. Haha, and I got Xion's name from Russian Roulette, but for some reason I've always thought of roulette as a French word. It might not even be, though. I'll have to look it up sometimes... Thanks! Review when you can.

OmegaStarShooter14: Lol, yeah, it was! :D

Thank you all who read this, and I bid you farewell.

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	6. Diary entry :22

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme VI. _**_:Crush_

**_Diary entry _**_:22_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_So. . . uhmm. . . Hehe, I guess since now that I'm talking about school, I should tell you about my crush. . ._

_Whoop, whoop. Stop the presses! Xion, the super, awesome, not-so-invincible-yet-still-very-strong girl, who is fighting cancer, had/still-kinda-maybe-has a crush._

_But, I mean, it's not like I'm head-over-heals, breath-knocked-out-of-me, knees-get-so-weak-I-can-hardly-speak-I-lose-all-control (okay, enough with the hyphenated words) in love with him. It's just. . .out of all of the boys at school, he's the one who just happens to catch my eye, okay? And I'm not in denial, if that's what you're thinking._

_Alright, here I go, The name of my crush is:_

_~—Oh, wait, sorry, gotta go. My parents just walked in and I haven't seen them all day! ;P_

_Hahaha. Maybe I'll get to it later._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**__****_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

I feel so bad 'cause I have severe writer's block for my other story. :C Don't worry, the updates for T, D, DD, K, T, or P aren't coming to a halt because of this, if that's what you're thinking.

musicbox's will: I know! I feel bad for making all my stories with her involved sorta sad. But, I'm thinking of a story that bad things won't happen to her, but someone else. :)

OmegaStarShooter14: Wow, thank you! And, yeah, I know. That's how I felt about my 6th grade gym teacher. Half the time I was PO'd at her.

XIIIXV: Do you mean big as in tall? If you mean big as in overweight, I can relate. I used to have this gym teacher and he was fat and had the nerve to judge other kids and talk about physical fitness... I've had bad experiences with gym teachers T.T.

Thanks for reading, like always, you guys!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	7. Diary entry :28

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme VII. _**_:Favorite Outfit_

**_Diary entry _**_:28_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_I remember back when I was in elementary school I'd always watch the show America's Next Top Model._

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_Everything._

_Ever since 2nd grade ALL the way up to 7th grade I started to where 'Grown-Up' clothes and asked my mom if I could where make-up and other feminine things. (The first time I asked her to where a bra was awkward beyond belief, though.)_

_Anyways, one of my favorite outfits that I used to wear was these stone-washed skinny jeans and 4-inch boot-heels (the only pair of shoes that my mom would let me wear that were above 2") and any shirt that was 'in style'._

_It was when I tripped and fell on my ass that I realized that I was beginning to go too far with it._

_That fall made me realize that I didn't wanna keep trying so hard to do be 'beautiful' if it was just gonna stab me in the back like this._

_So I stopped my little beauty pageant act and began to act a lot more, I guess you would say, _

_Of course I still wear mascara and lip gloss at times (you know what they say, old habits die hard), but if I'll be damned if I have to put in extra work to be a girly-girl anymore. I did that for 5 years! I'm tired of it now. . ._

_So. . .um. . . Yeah. See you next entry, I guess._

_Please don't forget our promise._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Update number two. Oh yeah!

OmegaStarShooter14: Haha. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll reveal it soon. (But since the entries aren't in order, soon may be not so soon. ;P)

musicbox's will: At my school, 2 sememsters of gym is required to graduate. I don't really mind since now I gots a an okay gym teacher. But my previous ones have been jerks. Thanks!

XIIIXV: I dunno why, but I love doing cliff hangers like that lol. And irony is a cruel, cruel thing. That hasn't happened to me before, but I'm sure it'll happen to me soon. :P Gym teachers were never nice to me. I dunno why, I'm such a nice person!

Thanks for reading~, awesome people.

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	8. Diary entry :41

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme VIII. _**_:Sing_

**_Diary entry _**_:41_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_On those summer days, the smallest of things amused me._

_So when my two bestest friends in the whole wide world offered to serenade me, I had to be one of the luckiest girls in Radiant Garden at that moment._

_Roxas—he had the gorgeous, jaw-dropping voice that girls fainted over (you don't see many guys that can sing so he was really popular). And Demyx—he had the guitar playing skill that made him a master at Guitar Hero (yet I still always managed to beat him when we played one-on-one. I think he let me win though)._

_They did it in honor of my birthday, since they had spent all the rest of their money on other (probably unnecessary) things. I actually thought they were gonna sing me something silly like Gangnam Style or the SpongeBob Theme Song or something, since they always act so silly around me. But on that day they decided to sing me not one, but three serious (in a way) songs._

_If you knew them, you'd think the world was ending at the point._

_So, what songs did they sing me, you ask? Well, Anon Reader, I shall tell you. . ._

_Count On Me by Bruno Mars (this one was my favorite)_

_Dream by Leon Thomas (the guy from Victorious! this song is beautiful btw)_

_And, Birds by Kate Nash (this song was cute and funny. it was surprising to see Roxas pull it off considering the singer is a female and British. but, I must say, he rocked it)_

_But, really, I could care less about what songs they sung to me, silly or not, as long as it came from their hearts._

_Except for a Taylor Swift song. I hate Taylor Swift. (How many times has someone broken up with her? I mean, really!)_

_Anyway, I love those two guys, and it brightens my day every time they come to visit me. I think seeing them even might increase my life span a few seconds._

_I'll write you later, diary/Anon Reader!_

_Signing off, the one and only_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

I wish _I_ could get serenaded by Roxas AND Demyx.

XxFlareblazexX: Thanks! And I will!

OmegaStarShooter14: Lol, I can relate. One time, I was a Geisha for Halloween many years ago and CRAPLOADS of make-up was put on me. I'm not saying I was a complete tomboy when I was a kid, but nothing was really on my mind except for playing. I was a simple child, back then.

musicbox's will: I know, right? But that was back only in my 6th grade year when it was the MOST noticeable. But then there were sports. End of story lol.

Please excuse me while I go to my jealousy corner and sulk. That _really_ wouldn't been nice to be serenaded by those two.

Oh, yeah, and stay strong.

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	9. Diary entry :42

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme IX. _**_:Sleep_

**_Diary entry _**_:42_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_Another thing that was wonderful about summer was those brutally hot days._

_I'm not being sarcastic._

_Know why?_

_Because it were those unbearable days that made the wonderfully cool, breezy, gentle weather that you could stretch out, lie barefooted in the grass, and relax in at night._

_The sole downside to those nights were those damn mosquitos, though._

_One night, I was chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool (as Will Smith would say) in the grass yard in front of my house by myself, listening to the silky breeze of evening winds. I eventually cleared my mind of all worry and fell asleep for a while, letting my muscles release of the tension they had. It was a moment in my life filled with utter content. I was happy, and I bet that I could stay living life like that forever._

_But then I woke up._

_I had freaking mosquito bites. . . All. Over. My. Body. (I REALLY wish I was joking right now. –shutters-)_

_It was the worst wakeup call ever. :(_

_So, the moral to the story is (because all great stories need a moral): don't fall asleep during the comfortable times in life, because the creatures lurking in the deep darkness of the night just might take advantage of your vulnerability and bite your every. Living. Nook. & Corner. Of your. Ever-loving. Being. (Okay, so it might not be the wisest or most eloquent of words, but you get what I'm saying, right?)_

_Haha, I gotta go. . . but I'll give you more insight on my summer days next entry!_

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion_ Roulette**

* * *

As I'm writing this I am sleepy... So sleepy...

Miwasaki Yuki Rin: I know, right? I'm envious~ of her.

Thanks fowr weading gaise!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	10. Diary entry :43

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme X. :_**_Dream_

**_Diary entry :_**_43_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_Now, don't laugh at me for this, but I have a confession to make:_

_I've only been to the zoo. . . only once. And it was this year._

_Yes, I am fully aware that I am 15. And yes, I know that you may think that this should not be worth a whole diary entry for a whole day in my 100-day countdown. BUT, in my defense, nothing interesting has happened today and it's already 5 o'clock._

_A.K.A: I'm bored._

_Anyway, this zoo wasn't just any ordinary zoo. It was one of those superfluous, extravagant, fancy-schmancy, expensive Dream Eater zoos._

_I went with there my cousins Naminé & Kairi and one of my other friends Olette. They knew I had never been to a zoo before and decided that my first experience should be a memorable one._

_And it truly was. In a good or bad way. It depends on how you take it._

_It was weird, awesome, strange and epic all at the same time. Like, as if piñatas, skittles, a 5-year-old's imagination, and a wise adult's ingenuity were on a glitter-flavored sugar rush had one crazy night out in the place. And though that was a weird analogy, it doesn't matter. Why?_

_Because whatever those sugar-high genuises did in the dark, came to the light and, without realizing it, created a beautiful fantasy butterfly._

_The diversity in animals was so awesome. They varied in sizes, colors (so many different colors ), habitats, personalities, species—long story short, everything made me happier than a kid at a candy store._

_If you've never been to a Dream Eater zoo, then you really have to as soon as you can. It's everything you dreamed it would be :)_

_Now, while you're making your plans to go your nearest Dream Eater zoo, don't forget the promise we made. It is why I'm making this diary, after all._

_But you already knew that._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

At this rate, it'll take me FOREVER to complete this challenge.

OmegaStarShooter: Lol, yeah. :(

Miwasaki Yuki rin: It is, isn't it? And thank you!

musicbox's will: Mosquito bites are horrible. Just thinking about them makes me cringe. Ugh. -shudders-

I love how Xion is basically describing Square Enix's monster designers. Lol, I love AU.

Yonde kurete arigatou! (Thanks for reading.)

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	11. Diary entry :4

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme XI. _**_:Hurt_

**_Diary entry _**_:4_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_Okay, more about what happened that day when I woke up at the hospital._

_So, when I woke up, I guess there was some kind of alarm that went off and alerted the staff that I was awake because immediately 2 doctors and about a million nurses rushed into my room, supplies in hand, prepping me for check-ups and x-rays, shining flashlights in my eyes and putting some type of chemical in my IV. It was a bit overwhelming at first but I tried my best to stay calm. They flooded me with all types of questions about how I felt, about my memory, among many other things._

_My parents walked in soon after that, devastated looks on their faces. It hurt me to see them in that state._

_It was my father who first approached me. He knelt down beside my bed and stroked my hair as if it were the softest most delicate thing he had ever touched. His eyes were glossy with the tears that were next in line to run down his cheek._

_"Xion. . ." he choked out in a whisper. "Oh, Xion, Xion, Xion. . ."_

_I braced myself for the worse news to be heard in my life. Dad was crying. . . I'd never seen him do that before. It felt like a train of grief had just hit me. I kept thinking back at how I ran to do the laps even if my foot was sprained. Why couldn't I have just NOT ran with a fucking sprained ankle?! I felt so idiotic and angry at my selfish rebelliousness. _

_"Xion, you. . .The doctors, they said you. . ." My dad couldn't even finish his sentences before he broke out in solemn tears. I also began to break down. Seeing him like this cut me. Deep. Before even knowing the news of my condition, I already felt like something inside me was breaking to a point of no healing or return._

_"Zack, please. . . We need to be strong," my mother said, covering her mouth to hide the fact the she, too, was crying._

_I could only feel for my dad at that point though. The pain he must've felt from knowing his only daughter was on the brink of death for the same reason his mother died was probably immense. My empathy for him was so strong; it was almost as if HE were the one who had been diagnosed cancer—even though I still had yet to find out that it was me who actually was._

_I can still feel the pain ricochet through my heart right now. Every time I see him, this numbing sensation of feelings hovers over me._

_Sometimes I wonder. . . What would've happened if I didn't start to run that stupid mile-run? Would my life-long journey of 1000 miles (or, in this case, 100 pages) have started?_

_Well, whatever happens, the fate of what happens with this diary is all up to you and if you decide to keep our promise._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

My goal is to update this everyday.

Will I achieve that goal?

No.

But, it's always nice to make a goal.

OmegaStarShooter14: I know, right? That'd be awesome.

Thanks for reading! And thanks for everyone who subscribed, favored, and reviewed.

Love ya.

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	12. Diary entry :44

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme XII. _**_:Love_

**_Diary entry _**_:44_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

_I've been listening to a few songs lately. Songs that, growing up, I never knew the meaning to. I just knew they had a good melody to them. I never paid attention to any of the words. So, now that I'm listening to these songs, it's kinda funny and terrible at the same time to find out what they're about. But the only one I can really think of is Hey Ya! by Outkast. It was always being played at little kids' birthday parties when it was a hit and stuff so I never would've guessed that the lyrics were actually about quite a sad love story. I mean, if Andre 3000 were to sing it to slow, sad, downbeat melody—the actual meaning of the lyrics would make you depressed._

_One line that really sticks out to me is when Andre sings, "If what they say is, 'Nothing is forever,' then what makes love exception?"_

_I mean… What does, though?_

_What guarantees that when someone is in love that it'll last?_

_That's why, when I'm in love, it's gonna be the best time ever in my life. Even if it passes within a blink of an eye, the memories of it will be engraved in my heart._

_I never want to have my love story be based off a sad song._

_Songs like Wake Up Alone by Amy Winehouse:_

His face in my dreams seizes my guts—he floods me with dread.

Soaked in soul, he swims in my eyes by the bed.

Pour myself over him, moon spilling in…

And I wake up alone.

_ She writes truly poetic words that I hope to never be able to relate to._

_Hm. . . Don't give me that glum look. Nothing is impossible, so don't give me the 'Oh, she's gonna die,' guilt trip. _

_Love can bloom even from the most hopeless of places—even a hospital bed._

_It can, damn it. . . I believe it can._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Sorry if the songs are of a genre that you don't listen to. If there are any other music-related entries then I will be sure to pick a different genre!

OmegaStarShooter14: I know, Zack crying is, like, the worst thing ever. -sniffle- Breaks my heart.

musicbox's will: Yeah, it was probably the end of Xion's world at that point :( And, yeah, yippee, hooray!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)


	13. Diary entry :24

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme XIII. _**_:Hate_

**_Diary entry _**_:24_

* * *

_Hey, Miss Diary._

Who will cry for our people?  
When we die, will we soar like eagles?  
Or will our pride make us too feeble?  
Oh, who will cry for our people?

_I wrote this today because I always wonder… Where is the love?_

_I mean, sometimes I just wanna cry when thinking about the state the world is in. You can't even turn on the news for five minutes without hearing some type of depressing story! Shootings, murders, protests, economy crises, war, violence—just. Plain. Evil!_

_And you know what? People just don't give a fuck anymore. I feel like a majority of the human race is really selfish. If it weren't, we wouldn't go through all this, would we?_

_I mean, look at me. Maybe if the atom bomb hadn't have dropped in Hiroshima, I wouldn't have this cancer, would I? My grandmother would probably still be alive and I could've known her and we could've bonded._

_So, as you look at this page, could you do me a favor?_

_Open your eyes, give up pointless hate, and make a difference, you know?_

_And don't look at me like that. You know I have to give a bunch a life lessons in these entries._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Yeah...

I really am terrible at keeping track at time.

How long has it been?

Miwasaki Yuki Rin: Yeah, me too. :(

OmegaStarShooter14: Haha, in due time, my friend.

musicbox: Yesh~, it reminds me back when I was a youngin'. Lol, just kidding. Thanks! And yeah, listening to lyrics has never been my strong suit growing up. But now I do try to listen and understand the lyrics in songs a little more so I can wade out the bullshit music that's played a lot these days... :|

Short, non-time-consuming chapters are, like, the greatest things in the world.

Uff, they just fill me with small little dew drops of joy, you know? \(^^)/

Merci pour la lecture! (Thanks for reading- in French.)

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLumière-Sombrexxx)


	14. Diary entry: 5

**Pages**

* * *

**_Theme XIV. _**_:Nightmare_

**_Diary entry _**_:5_

* * *

_Hey Mss Diary._

_Sorry if I have anny spelling errors but Im really freaked out right now._

_I just had the worst nightmare in my life._

_Life is a cruel, cruel bitch. It really is._

_I just dreamt that ervyone I know, everyone I am close to, everyone I love, cherish. And care about. . ._

_Died._

_You all who ar reading this diary and who are making into a publish book (like Anne Frank) are probably wondering how I'm taking this whole "expiration date" so lightly. But, you know what? It's because of the dream I had why im not afraid of dying._

_300,000 people die everday. Why should I be any different?_

_In the wise words of Final Destination, you can't cheat death._

_If its my time to go, then it's my time to go. No prayer or treatment or comforting words or bucket list can change that. And I'd rather it be me to fulfill Death's quota for the day, month, or year than for it to be someone I care about._

_Well, I guess that's it for my middle-of-the-night deep thought. I'm done boring you with my mini freak-out now._

_Our sacred promise is still being kept, I hope. We still got a long way to go, though._

_Signing off, the one and only,_

**_Xion Roulette_**

* * *

Oh, Xion...

PrincessWarrior3: I don't know very much about the pope, since I'm not Catholic, but that I do know that everything is going to work out for the best in these hard times. People look at the state the world is in and ask, "How could anyone ever allow this?" But if you really think about it, it's the hard times that makes us stronger and more grateful for the easier times. I don't wanna get too much into it right now since I don't want to make my replies longer than the actual chapter. But if you want, I'd be glad to talk to you via PM! Just send me the message anytime you'd like to talk about stuff and I'll be happy to reply back! And, aw, thanks. It feels nice to be missed :)

OmegaStarShooter14: Haha, that means a lot. Thanks!

Sanks fowr weading you guiys. I will (hopefully) see you sooner than later!

xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darlxxx)


End file.
